This invention relates, in general, to optoelectronic devices and, in particular, to electroluminescent devices.
Conventionally, organic electroluminescent devices or diodes have been fabricated on flat planar substrates. The organic electroluminescent devices typically are made by applying a first transparent conductive layer such as indium tin oxide on an optically clear substrate such as glass. An organic light emitting polymer is then applied to the first transparent conductive layer, thereby making an organic light emitting polymer layer located on the first transparent conductive layer. A second conductive layer such as gold is then applied to the organic light emitting polymer layer, thereby locating the organic light emitting polymer layer between the first transparent conductive layer and the second conductive layer. Thus, when a voltage of suitable value is applied between the first transparent conductive layer and the second conductive layer, the light emitting polymer is electrically excited to emit light that passes from the light emitting polymer through the glass substrate to the observer.
However, conventional fabrication of electroluminescent devices requires planar substrates, thereby presenting severe limitations and problems, such as rigidity of design and fabrication, and the like. Further, because of these problems, integration of electroluminescent devices with other optical elements is severely curtailed, thus limiting use of electroluminescent devices in high volume manufacturing.
It can be readily seen that conventional articles and conventional methods for manufacturing electroluminescent devices have severe limitations. Also, it is evident that conventional fabrication methods and articles of electroluminescent devices are not effectively integrated with other optical elements. Moreover, since conventional methods and articles do not lend themselves to integration with other optical elements, manufacturing of electroluminescent devices is limited or severely curtailed. Moreover, use of electroluminescent devices is also curtailed since these devices are not manufactured in high volume. Therefore, a method and structure for making an integrated light emitting optical fiber would be highly desirable.